All these years later and it's killing me
by MissKIA
Summary: 7 years later and Puck wants to see Quinn again. Quick future fic.


"_...love struck Romeo, sings the street a serenade..."_

Quinn smiled as she entered the bar, recognising the familiar tune immediately, and paused for a second in the doorway. After a brief moment, she moved forward into the main area.

The bar was dimly lit, so much so that she could barely see the corners, and was filled with old, worn chairs and tables. Despite this, it was mostly empty, aside from a few lonely looking customers. _And no wonder_, Quinn thought as she caught the hostile eye of the bartender, _I wouldn't be here if I had the choice_.

"Champagne, please" she called out to the man, receiving a slight jerk of the head of a response. She smiled, and took a seat at the nearest table.

Lima hadn't changed much since she'd left. The town still felt like one big broken promise. She looked back on her days here- the suffocating monotony, the bleak future that seemed to await everyone.

But it hadn't been all bad. She'd had fun growing up. She smiled, remembering cheerleading, friends, school, and, of course, Glee club. Which was kind of why she was here.

"Quinn Fabray" a voice asked, breaking her thoughts.

"Yes," she replied, looking up at the arrival. He grinned widely at her.

"Awesome," he said enthusiastically, taking a seat, "It's –"

"I know who you are" she spoke calmly, "It's nice to see you, Puck."

Puck's smile grew wider as he took her in, "You look great!"

Quinn tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before replying and took a sip of her drink, "Thank you, Puck. You look...different."

Puck laughed, "Yeah...I got rid of the Mohawk." He ran a hand along his head as if to demonstrate further.

"I kind of liked it" she said before she could think. Puck seemed taken aback for a second, but recovered quickly.

"Maybe I'll grow it back then" he said with a wink, "what happened to us, Quinn? We had something good, and then...and then what?"

"I grew up. I moved on. I left Lima, and I didn't want to come back."

"Well, why did you then?"

"You asked me to. And I got curious."

"Ah."

"So..."

"So what?"

"_So_ why did you ask me to come here?"

Puck's smile faded fast, and he waited a second to compose himself before answering.

"I screwed up with you, Quinn. I didn't have a clue what I was doing, and I...I messed us up real bad. I had no idea what I wanted, and it's taken me this long to realise what I wanted- what I _still_ want- is to be with you," Quinn's face remained unreadable as he continued, " When I said I loved you, I meant it."

Quinn stayed silent. Puck sighed before speaking again.

"You broke my heart—"

"I'm sorry."

"Twice."

Puck looked down at the table, "what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know if there's anything you can say."

"_Please_. Give me a chance- let me buy you a drink."

"I already have one," she held up the glass, "and it's bitter at best."

A silence fell between them. Quinn sighed heavily, contemplating whether or not she should leave before things got worse.

"I know you think I'm still some...some _player_, but I'm not. I've changed! I have a house now, and—"

"My Dad had a house, but that didn't stop him cheating on my Mom."

"Just hear me out. I have a house, and a job. I even went to college. I'm not the same douche bag who hurt you in High School."

"I did well without you, Puck. I went to Princeton, graduated with Honours. I have a good life and I'm not going to give it up so that you can fix everything you've done!"

"You did well _with _me, Quinn," he reached across and held her hand, "we had something. Something good. This isn't about me 'fixing' stuff. This is me trying to get a second chance with the girl I love."

"...You love me?"

He released her hand and lay back against his chair again, avoiding her eyes.

"Puck...do you love me?"

"Yes," he whispered.

Another silence fell, this one longer and more uncomfortable. Quinn looked at him, trying to find truth in his gaze. He had sounded genuine.

"You've hurt me a lot, Puck...I've cried over you, I swore...I swore I would never do this, but..." she smiled at him, "Can I buy you a drink?"


End file.
